Teen Wolf and an Old Wolf
by HaremLover0147
Summary: When Derek Hale has a uncooperative beta wolf running around he feels that he has no other option but to call an old friend/teacher. How will Beacon Hills change with a blond werewolf running around trying to help another teenage boy deal with his werewolf side and high-school. Well Naruto has never backed down from a challenge yet. Naruto x Possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf and an Old Wolf, a Naruto and Teen Wolf Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: For those that did not understand, I want to be clear about this right up front and make sure that everyone knows that this is based off the Teen Wolf series not the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

 **Chapter 1 We have a Problem**

Inside a small wooden cottage in an isolated rainforest deep in the heart of Africa, we find a lone person sitting on the floor eating a bowl of homemade noodles at a low table. The person was a blonde haired man with a tanned skin tone, and with a slim yet muscular physique that was covered by a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless tank top. He was relaxing as he ate his food and was just thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow

 ***Ring***

Naruto stopped his eating and set his hand carved chopsticks down as he began to look for the cell phone that he had reluctantly bought. He was honestly happier when he didn't have to worry about keeping up with the annoying little ringing box; it was not worth the amount of money that he was paying to keep it around. He looked underneath the low table and only found a little money that he had dropped the other day. _'So gonna pick that up later.'_

 ***Ring***

Where the hell did he leave that damn thing; truthfully he was surprised that it still had battery since he had not charged it in like three days. As he was flipping over trash that he had on the ground he saw out of the corner of his eye something glowing underneath a pile of his dirty clothes.

 ***Rin-***

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's Derek." Naruto recognized the name and voice of one Derek Hale, a young man that he had helped to raise after his family's unfortunate demise. Although at the time that he was raising him he was a young teenager, and a very moody one at that. He was the one that convinced him to get a cell phone, and the only reason that Naruto used the phone was to check up on him or call if he need something and vice versa.

"Hey Derek, how have ya been bud?"

"Not good." He did indeed sound like he was not having a good day, and considering that Derek had never been a really happy kid since the death of his family that meant a lot about how he was sounding right now. "I am back in Beacon Hills, and Laura is dead."

Beacon Hills, the place where his family was murdered and the place that he had run from, what could have caused Derek to go back to that place. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I know that there is an alpha running around right now, and I know that Laura was torn in half by something really big with lots of claws." Naruto winced as he imagined the pain that Derek must be going through as he has to relive the pain of losing a family member, and one of the last few family members that he has.

"Am I to assume that you don't know the identity of the Alpha wolf that killed your sister?"

"I don't," it was not as though he expected him to know, or if he had he probably wouldn't be calling him but instead be trying to kill the one responsible for Laura's death. "But I know that there is a kid out here that was bitten by an alpha and is having trouble with control."

"No."

"You know I would not ask if there was another way."

"I said no."

"Naruto," he could not have actually called him to try and talk him into training another newbie wolf pup, the only reason that he even trained Derek was because of the debt that he owed the boy's mother. "The Argents are back in Beacon Hills."

…"Go on."

"The Argents arrived shortly after the alpha, and they believe that I am the one going around killing the people. I'm not." Well he says that and while Naruto believed him that left the question of who could be strong enough to kill Laura and why they would want to. "Now the beta is running around with no idea what or who he has gotten mixed up in."

"What do you mean by 'who'?" Naruto asked as he sat back at the table and continued to eat his noodles.

"He is dating the daughter of an Argent."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"I didn't call to talk about my mistakes-"Derek was cut off by Naruto.

"I hope not I only have a couple hundred minutes," Naruto joked, but then he became serious, "Does he know what the Argents are?"

"He was shot by one during the full moon, by the father of the one he is dating right now. I could really use your advice on this."

*Sigh* "Okay," Naruto began with a lot of hesitation, "I might, and I stress the might, be available to come for a visit. And if I think that you need help, then I might, and once more I stress might, lend you a hand with him."

…"Thank you," Derek's normally depressed drawl seemed to be filled with relief, though it is hard to tell with him, "about how long do you think it will be till you can make it?"

Naruto looked out the window of his shack, and through the trees he could see the moon shining through, and based on the light and shape it was almost half full. "I will try to be there by the next full moon."

"Thank you Naruto." Derek was sounding much better, or at least not as nervous, "You remember where the house is right?"

"Yea I remember," Naruto said after a moment of thinking back to the last time that he had seen the ruined building, "so you finally rebuilt the house. I must admit I didn't think that you had been back that lon-"

"I haven't started the rebuilding yet, and I am still not sure if I want to ever start." Derek cut him off, "I am just staying out here because the alpha is roaming my family's grounds, but once I have gotten rid of him I will either rebuild or move."

"Whatever, all I know is that I will not be sleeping in that house, and unless you have actually seen the alpha running around your grounds I would suggest that you find a better spot to rest."

…

"Don't give me that look," Naruto admonished with a halfhearted seriousness, "you need to find this alpha. I get that but you also don't need to stay in a burned house without someone fixing it up."

"I already told you," Derek replied with little heat in his words, "I am not sure if I want the house fixed."

"Okay okay, I am just trying to look out for you, but I guess I am still thinking of you as that angry kid that came to me with the desire to control his wolf side." Naruto said as he remembered what Derek was like when he was younger.

"I wish I had the time to walk down memory lane with you, but I am busy with an uncooperative beta." Derek told him, "I will see you when you get here."

"Alright I will see you soon then," with that the two of them got off the phone, and Naruto went back to eating the rest of his food as he thought about what Derek had told him.

"Foolish young wolf," Naruto said as he slurped more of the noodles, "he needs to learn to just let go."

 **END**

 **Authors Notes: So that is the first chapter, and I am sad to say that it took longer than I thought it would. Also I would like to repeat what I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is based off the Teen Wolf tv series not the movies. I thought about making Scott a female character but I decided against that, and I would like to hear what pairings that you would like to see.**

 **So you know what to do, read review and repeat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf and an Old Wolf, a Naruto and Teen Wolf**

 **Author's Note:** **I must say I am happy with the story so far and the next chapter will get us more into the story and have Naruto meet with the main characters. But so far every review has said that they like the story or offered advice about the pairings. I have already got the pairings the way that I want them and that makes since to me.**

 **The structure of the pairings for Naruto, who is the only one that is going to have multiple partners(at least in the Beacon Hills pack) goes something like this:**

 **Naruto  
Girl A Side Character  
Girl B OC  
Girl C Main Character  
Girl D Main Character**

 **This is not in any set order I just grouped them this way to keep the Main character and the rest separated. I will not change my position on these four and I am not going to add anymore to the Harem, but I will say that there may be a few past relationships that reveal themselves later.**

 **Without further ado, if you ignore my review section and the disclaimer, I present you with the second chapter of Teen Wolf and an Old Wolf.**

 **Reviews Review:**

 **Morregan: I looked at the ideas and I have already got the Harem sorted out so while I can't use them in that manner I could use your ideas for the plot. Like the training of Lydia and Cora, the Allison break up are the main ones that I am looking at but I won't alter the Harem that I have already put together.**

 **Maxbrevan: I have got my pairing figured out already so I will not alter the pairing, but I will say that one of the people that you have listed is in the pairing.**

 **YeTianshi: I think that you mean Malia Tate/Hale, but I can tell you that I have plans for both her and Talia Hale. I don't want to give it away but I can say that Talia will not be brought back to life like Peter was. Also Malia one of my favorite female character's on Teen Wolf for the lack of tact and inhibitions that you mentioned.**

 **Rio Skyron: Well that is an easy question with a tough answer, he is older than Peter but his appearance is closer to that of Derek. If you have seen the sixth season you will see an extremely old werewolf that looks to be younger than Stiles father. Peter might have aged quicker than a regular werewolf due to the fact that he suffered burns but I think that it was just a plot hole used for convenience. I may add an exact birth date or age later in the story.**

 **Dark Angel Assassin's: I hate to disappoint you but I am not going to promise any of those pairings, not that I am denying some of them but I have already got the pairings set the way I want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

 **Chapter 2 Test and no Rest**

Naruto was driving the red Mustang that he had rented down the road that stretched into Beacon Hills; he was sure that the turn off to the Hale house was somewhere around here. Keeping his speed under the speed limit he was just coasting down the road while keeping an eye out for the turn that he could have sworn was somewhere around here. Admittedly it had been a few years, or to be more exact a few years shy of a decade, but he could have sworn that there was a turn somewhere around here. He was tempted to pull his phone out and either use it as a GPS, or to just go ahead and call Derek for directions, but he was sure that there was a turn somewhere around here! Finally he saw the turn just ahead of him, he knew that it was around here somewhere, and that road marked that he was only minutes away from the Hale house.

He pulled up outside of the Hales house and could only shake his head at the pitiful state that it was in at the moment. He had of course seen it after the fire but he had hoped that Derek or Laura would have done something to the house, but it seemed that neither of them had healed from the scars the fire had left. Not that he blamed them, after all he was still sensitive about the subject and they were young of the time of the fire.

Taking in the scents he could smell a strong male wolf's scent lingering around the house and land, most likely Derek's, but he was getting other scents as well that had him a little worried. There was a fresh scent of burnt gun powder, death and a young male wolf; the gun powder was worrisome but he figured that the death was from Derek burying Laura and the young wolf was the beta that Derek wanted help with. Taking a quick step inside he dropped his luggage off in what he assumed was the living room, and left the house to go look for Derek. He was sure that Derek had been forced to flee the house due to the gunfire, so he left his car and began tracking him through the woods.

It did not take him long to locate his scent, but he was having trouble tracking it while he was almost positive that it was due to him shifting partway through his run. While he knows both of Derek's scents, it has been a long time since he had interacted with him and it is still tough to identify them. Following the invisible trail that was left behind he soon came upon a small lake with a few large rocks to one side of it, and from what he could tell Derek had jumped into the water to help eliminate his scent.

"Stupid brat," Naruto grumbled to himself as he circled the lake, walking about fifty feet from the water, hoping to pick up Derek's scent again. "How am I supposed to help him if I can't find him!?"

Finally finding the scent he began to follow it again, and it soon led him to yet another lake, and this one was larger and surrounded by trees making it almost like a swamp. Once more he began to walk around it, but soon realized that Derek had not just jumped into the water and run off, no the bastard had jumped in the water and jumped out, only to run twenty feet to the right and jump back in, and repeated the process around half the pool. He was deliberately trying not to be found, and with the unknown head start that he had, Naruto was not sure how long it would take to find him.

Deciding that he might as well get started now before it got too dark, not that it would actually bother him, he began circling this lake also. It took him almost fifteen minutes to finally catch a scent that led away from the lake. Not in a good mood after having to track down Derek, Naruto is almost ready to shift so that he could call for him. However, if he could not recognize his scent then he would more than likely not be able to recognize him by sound, for all Derek would know he was the alpha or beta searching for him.

And that is when it hit him, either of those he would have met, whether it is for revenge or to try and talk this beta into fighting the alpha with him, but neither of them would make him flee without confrontation. Naruto soon realized that he had been tricked by Derek into chasing him through the woods as a test, and he was not about to be tested anymore. Turning around he began to trek his way out of the woods and headed back to Derek's house. Once more he had to ask himself why he was here helping Derek with something that was not his problem, and once again he was given the same answer that he had come up with before, Talia.

"Derek get out here before I come in there and drag you out by your teeth!" Naruto yelled as he got back into the clearing that was the Hales yard. And he could smell that Derek was somewhere in the house, and from the feeling that he was giving off, Naruto was sure that he was going to have to make good on his threat. "Fine, after this we are going to talk about the little hunt that I was just sent on, and then we will decide what to do about this beta that you want help with."

Walking inside the house he saw that his luggage was still where he had left it, but that it had been laid on its side, as if someone had moved it just to see if he would notice. Going up the stairs he was able to see that most of the second story had fallen down during the fire and this left Derek little to nowhere to hide up here. This means, if he knows Derek as well as he thinks he knows him, he had to be hiding up here somewhere. Walking around very softly he used the balls of his feet to keep the noise down, and he began trying to find Derek by smell, only to realize that the burnt wood smell helped to hide him.

Still though, smelling his scent getting stronger was an indicator that he was going in the right direction, and so was the faint sound of a heartbeat that he was now able to hear. About to make a turn, one of the last turns able to be made on the second story, and he halts after hearing the heartbeat go up a notch. Derek was going to try and get the jump on him, the only wolf in the bunch that had been able to stand up to Talia Hale in her prime! No that is not how this is going to happen.

Facing the wall that Derek was hiding behind he reared his fist back and after focusing on where the heartbeat was the loudest he threw a punch straight at the wall about four inches above the beating sound. Breaking through the old and badly damaged wood that was remarkably still standing his fist continued until it landed against something hard, harder than the wood actually, and proceeded to knock that to the ground. Withdrawing his hand from the wall and walking around to the doorway he stepped inside to see Derek rising to his feet, already shifting into his wolf state he was crouching low to the floor with his teeth bared and his eyes glowing.

Not wanting to lose the advantage that he had obtained, Naruto also shifted his blond hair grew a little longer and he gained thick dirty blond sideburns; his eyes, nose and ears also changed, the ears lengthening and sharpening while his nose widened, and his eyes dilated and began to glow with an orange hue. The last changes were his fingernails beginning to lengthen and thicken, turning into claws that had the strength to rip through flesh, muscle and bone with ease, and finally his canines began to lengthen and sharpen as they extended, protruding past both his upper and lower lips.

Now that both of them were in their wolf forms Naruto wasted no time in playing around with Derek and rushed him, trying to force him into moving closer to the walls and trap himself. What Naruto didn't expect was for Derek to do exactly what he wanted and then use the walls as a brace for him to jump from and while sailing over his head attempt to slice his shoulder and collar bone area. Ducking under the slash he stayed low and spun on the balls of his feet and watched as Derek ran out of the room and from the noise it sounded like he jumped down the stairs. Quickly pursuing him down the stairs he found Derek in same room that he had left his bag in, and not having many options the two of them began to circle one another.

If this was three years ago Naruto would have had no trouble taking Derek; he had him beat in experience, strength, speed, form and determination. He could see that Derek had improved in all of those areas and it was difficult to determine whether he still had the advantage or not. Since Derek was in his own home, thus giving him the home field advantage, Naruto was relying on his reaction time and experience in reading the situation to beat Derek. As they continued to circle each other Naruto again made the first move and went for a sweeping kick, if he could get Derek on his back then the fight would basically be over, but it was not to be as Derek jumped the kick and upon landing dove at Naruto hoping to knock the wind out of him.

Naruto tried to brace himself but he was still in his low kick position and not in the best for bracing against an almost two hundred pound ball of werewolf muscle barreling into him. Being knocked to his side he grabbed Derek and began to roll him over until Derek used his feet to push off his stomach and launch him into the wall behind him. Naruto was used to getting thrown about so he was able to get back up fairly quickly; unfortunately he was not quick enough to stop Derek from slicing him across the stomach. If he had been a younger wolf and not used to the pain he might not have been able to stay in his wolf form, but after many fights and spars that ended with him having similar scratches and some even worse he was able to stay shifted. And it appeared that Derek was not used to fighting with an experienced wolf, as he did not press his advantage and Naruto took control of the fight at that point.

With his werewolf strength it was nothing to toss the surprised Derek up into the air, making him hit his back on the half demolished ceiling, before he fell back to the floor. Naruto then grabbed him and threw him from that room to the stairs, breaking the railing on both sides of the stairs, and finally stopping as he hit the wall that was just opposite of the room that they were just in. _Were_ being the appropriate word, since after tossing Derek, Naruto sped after him and was by his side within two seconds of him hitting the wall, and he was happy to once more grab him and demonstrate his superior strength. With another heave Naruto had tossed Derek out of the door and off the porch; not stopping with just that he walked to the end of the porch and with about half the force that he could have mustered he jumped off the porch and landed squarely on Derek's back.

"GRAUGH!" with Naruto's weight and force slamming onto him, there was no doubt that some of his bones were broken, and judging by the way that he was having trouble standing there was a high chance that his spine was one of those bones. Naruto was not worried, he had healed from a broken spine before and it had only taken him a day, besides with Derek not able to leave the house this gave them the perfect time to talk about this troublesome Beta.

"So Derek are you going to apologize for making me chase you?" Naruto asked, "And then you can tell me what happened here earlier today that left the gunpowder smell floating around here. Or we can go a few more rounds and then I can force you to tell me why you made me chase you, and I will be very upset if I have to work to get my apology."

"I" Derek started to say before he had to stop for a deep breath, ***gasp*** "I was seeing if the stories I remember about you were true."

"Derek you have lived with me before you came back to Beacon Hills; do you expect for me to believe that you were doing this to get to know me?"

"I never knew you back when you were a fighter," Derek again tried to stand and almost succeeded before falling back to the ground, "back before the fire."

...

...

"So what did you hear about me?" Naruto asked while sitting on the porch watching the sky start to get dark, "And who did you hear these stories from?"

"I remember them from before the fire."

"So Talia spoke about me," Naruto said while watching Derek try to stand, "and how do I measure up to the stories that you heard?"

 ***Groan*** "Strong, smart, good tracker, hard headed, ruthless, it seems like she knew you well."

"She should have," Naruto said with smile on his face as he bent down and grabbed Derek under one arm and slung it around his neck before helping him back inside. "After all I was her first beta."

 **END**

 **AN: I know, I know, I made Derek seem like a bitch. But let's think about this for a minute, Derek who is younger less experienced against Naruto who is older, more experienced and has been in the middle of the hunter wars with people like the Argents for just as long as Derek has been alive.**

 **I have watched the sixth and unfortunately final season of Teen Wolf and I was not happy with the pairing, but I enjoyed the story well enough. Due to this I have certain pairings set and certain events that while I may not like them need to occur, but I may alter the way that they happen.**

 **In the first chapter I left Scott's gender open in case I wanted to do a gender bender of Scott, but I have officially closed that door in this chapter by stating that he is a boy and I won't be changing that.**

 **I hope to get a large number of reviews from you and if you want to ask me a question and not wait for the next chapter to get an answer you can PM me and I will respond as soon as I can.**


End file.
